Specifically this project will enable or facilitate the following: l) Replacement of an obsolescent heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system serving nearly 10,000 sq.ft. of animal facility space. 2) Improved energy conservation. 3) Expansion of veterinary hospital space to provide a contiguous but separate, post-operative recovery area, improved isolation of the surgeon scrub area and enlargement of a surgery room. 4) Improved storage and office space arrangement for veterinary hospital activities. 5) Relocation of selected animal care supervisory and technical staff office/support areas to space outside animal housing zone. 6) Increased capability of separating and isolating animals study groups, and animal species by purchase of portable mass air displacement enclosure units and movable ventilated microisolator cage/rack systems. 7) Improved segregation of animal groups by installation of partitions and walls in specific areas. 8) Better confinement of noise. 9) Improvements in animal facility security. and 10) Improved facility lighting. The grant request seeks funds to facilitate compliance with standards set forth in the NIH's Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals, U.S. Public Health Service Policy and the Animal Welfare Act. Funding will also enable modernization and increased flexibility in animal housing arrangements. Presently the HVAC system at Wayne State University's Shapero Hall does not meet Guide standards. A pressing need exists to replace the building's HVAC system. Shapero Hall is the headquarters site for the university's centrally administered animal care and use program. The program has been accredited by the AAALAC since 1977 on a university- wide basis. That status is threatened without remedy of the HVAC system. This request represents an update and revision of a request submitted to same NIH program in Dec. 1991 -grant no. l G2O RR07965-Ol.